obscure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Carter
Josh Carter Josh Carter is a journalist in Leafmore High, he is a protagonist in ObsCure and is the third one introduced out of the four first. Depending if the player has control of Josh will depend on which cutscenes he will participate in. A shy and reserved reporter for the school paper. He can tell if there's anything left to do in an area, such as items to pick up, or locations that advance the storyline. First received after the opening scenario involving Kenny. It is known that he survives the events of ObsCure, only to go missing by the time of the second game. A hidden video in Obscure II shows from the perspective of what is believed to be his camera, visiting the ruins of Leafmore High only to have him and Ashley both presumably killed or captured by Leonard's mutant son. Josh is also attracted to Shannon which is shown in the end when the two embrace. It is not required for him to live to be Canon with obscure 2. Events of Obscure I Josh is introduced in the gym, recording Kenny Matthews, Stan Jones and several other players for the school news paper. When the players leave (Aside from Kenny), Josh tries to take up Shannon in walking her home, which she declines. The next day, Shannon and Ashley Thompson tell Josh that Kenny had disappeared. Josh comes up with the idea of exploring the school after-hours to search for him. Events of Obscure II Josh and Ashley are seen in a video tape that Shannon and Stan can find in a locked box in Obscure II. It is revealed in the Obscure D ending, that Josh and Ashley were in fact killed by Jeb. They were both mutilated by an axe. Trivia *He bears a likeness to Henry Townsend of Silent Hill 4 the room as he looks like him, and has the same likes. However, Josh has a more social and louder personality than the quiet and emotionally detached Silent Hill protagonist. *It was confirmed in leaked Obscure D material that he was killed along with Ashley. *It is revealed in Obscure D information that Josh and Ashley actually become involved. This would later contridict certain plot details of Obscure 1 and 2, as Ashley is dating kenny. However, they may of broke up before Obscure 2, and Kenny is later depressed at there breakup, then later thrown over the edge after her death, which is why he allows himself to transform in Obscure 2. *There is small evidence through out ObsCure that Josh may have a crush on Shannon. This remain unconfirmed. *The voice actor for Josh, and Voice Actress for Ashley both have lent there voice acting to a rival series, Resident Evil. Ashleys actress voiced The Red Queen in Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles, and Josh`s actor voiced Steve Burnside In Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles. *There is an ironic similarity between Josh Carter and a character from Resident Evil. Josh bears a striking resemblance to Steve Burnside in Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles. Ironicly, both characters were voiced by Sam Riegal.